Vulnerable
by amyheartsricky
Summary: Sonny and Will's relationship is on shaky ground - and now Will's landed himself in jail for the murder of Stefano Dimera. /
1. Losing My Mind

Will groaned, sliding shaky fingers through his already ravaged blonde hair. He couldn't really be a suspect for murder, could he? The things he'd done lately, the way he'd acted... Sure, the change in him was obvious, but he wasn't a _murderer_. His parents knew that, his grandma Marlena knew it, God, even _EJ _knew it. Yet here he sat. In a jail cell. Alone.

He was glad Stefano Dimera was dead, but there were many, many people who felt the exact same. And who had stronger reasons for it too. Excluding, of course, Kate, and those unfortunate enough to have the same blood running through their veins. His _loved _ones. EJ. Lexie. Chad. Johnny. The list was surprisingly long for someone so apparently evil.

Will closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose and keeping his mouth clamped tight. There was something about the tight space that made him feel like screaming. He yearned for the freedom he'd had only just hours before, when he could wander the town to clear his head or grab a quick coffee at Common Grounds if he wanted, seeking a pick-me-up of sorts that had absolutely nothing to do with the caffeine. The corner of his lips tilted up involuntarily just thinking about it. It was the only place he found any peace anymore and he, like many other loyal customers, didn't return for the free drinks.

Sonny Kiriakis. Will sighed, shaking his head at himself again. Sonny was something else. Kind, loyal, and understanding as a friend; confident, ambitious, and headstrong as a person. He was Will's opposite - laidback and always composed, where Will was a ticking time bomb just waiting to erupt. Will had yet to see him really lose it, to see what lay beneath the wall of calm Sonny had built so carefully around him; part of him wanted to push him and prod him till he broke and all hell let loose. He wanted to see him vulnerable, just once. It was a selfish thought and yet...

Yet in some ways they fit together more smoothly than anyone he'd ever known. Sonny had swooped in one hot summer day, offering a kind smile and a firm handshake and had never backed down since. He'd stuck with Will through it all, through all of the drama he'd brought upon himself, through the meltdowns and the manipulations. He'd stuck through everything (and would again, Will was sure) and they were so much better for it now. Until, of course, Will had screwed it all up and landed himself in _here_.

Jail. He, William Horton, the good boy, was sitting in a jail cell, arrested for a murder he was almost positive he hadn't committed. That was the thing about solitary. It fucked with your senses, like a constant pressure on your head until your mind caved in and you suddenly weren't sure of anything anymore. Maybe he _had _shot Stefano that night. He remembered firing the gun, but it's target was a vague image in his mind and he couldn't - couldn't _remember_. Why couldn't he remember?

Frustrated, he ground his heels into his eyes, using enough pressure to cause alarm. He knew he looked a mess and if his mother came to visit soon like he somehow knew she would (despite his conviction that she was the worst mother ever, period), her belief in his innocence might have even wavered a bit. Bulging, blood-shot eyes and wild hair, he was a sight better left unseen but he still craved his mother's companionship. Or anyone's, really. This cell was depressing. And tiny. And only succeeded in reminding him of how far he'd fallen from the time of his and Gabi's break-up. If only he could go back - not just to that night, but all those months ago. He could figure it out and do things right this time, not hurting Gabi in the process (if he could help it) and certainly never falling into the Dimera trap like he had done.

He regretted so much, and it was killing him to be left with his thoughts like this. He couldn't stand it, the silence. Too much room to think, not enough for action. He needed to be constantly in motion, because being left with his thoughts was a torture too cruel to contemplate. "_Get me out of here_," he spoke into his hands, voice coming out muffled, inaudible.

The soft but distinct sound of footsteps down the hall made him leap to his feet. His grandfather wasn't abandoning him after all (!) Roman was coming back to fix this, of course he was. But it wasn't his grandpa's frowning face rounding the corner.

"Sonny?"

The question echoed about the still room and Sonny offered a tight smile as he sauntered over to Will's cell without explanation or invitation. He gripped the heavy bars with slim fingers, the grin melting away almost immediately. "Hey," he said by way of greeting and Will just arched an eyebrow at him in response. Sonny sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool metal and looking at his shoes. The silence held new meaning now as Sonny left it hanging between them and Will found that this kind of quiet was much, much worse. "I just needed to know. Well, I mean, I had to ask. You know, if-"

Will stared for a moment, letting his best friend ramble on. Unconsciously, he stepped back until he was pressed up against the far wall. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere but near another person, but there was nowhere to go in the small space. So he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Sonny's downturned face with a cool look. "Wanted to know _what_?" he said, enunciating his words sharply. He was being cruel now, he knew it. But for Sonny, of all people, to come here and - why would he even have to ask? After all, Will had pledged his innocence to Sonny just moments before his arrest, had he not?

Sonny's head snapped up, giving him an apologetic half-smile. "I just have to know if maybe...there was a possibility...that you'd done something that night that you regret?" Sonny hedged, skirting around the topic like the coward Will knew he wasn't. People were letting him down all around lately.

"I didn't do anything I regret that night, Sonny," Will said darkly, wanting to feel glad when Sonny flinched at his words but he just couldn't.

"Will-" Sonny began, sounding desperate. But Will cut him off.

"Just say it, Sonny. Ask me if I was the one who killed Stefano. Go ahead," he said, practically shouting through the bars now. He couldn't quite help himself. He was Sami Brady's son, after all.

Sonny gave him a dejected look, before dropping his head down again to rest against the bars that separated them. "I'm trying," he whispered, so thinly that Will had to step closer to hear. He did so reluctantly, face expressionless. "I'm trying so freaking hard, Will, I swear. To believe what you say and that you really are innocent, but I just - I don't know. I don't know, okay? One minute, I think I know exactly who you are and the next you're working for the guy you've always said you despise, doing God knows what. You're just..all over the place. And I thought, maybe, that you'd leave me out of it and that I could still be your friend and just be there for you and I'd ignore it, but then you-" And he laughed now, a soft, bitter sound that twisted at Will's stomach and clutched at his heart, suffocating him. Just enough. "-you lie to me. And you _use _me. And I don't know what to think anymore."

It was then that he looked up, through heavy brown eyes, brimming with barely-concealed emotion (_vulnerable_) and Will thought maybe, just maybe he was close to breaking Sonny. Just like he'd secretly always wanted.

Sick. He was so sick. For wanting any harm to come to such an amazing friend, an amazing _person_. He belonged in here. Innocent or not, he belonged in here, just for putting that _look _he saw in Sonny's eyes.

"S-" he choked on the name, not quite able to form the simple word with the guilt hanging between them.

"N-," Sonny began, then sighed, dragging his head up all the way in a false show. "You don't have to say anything. Don't apologize. _I'm _sorry, I shouldn't have come."

Will's guilt hit a peak and he slumped back down to the floor, pushing with his heels until his back fell against the wall. He seemed to crumple in on himself, letting his head fall forward and wrapping his arms tightly around his knees. He thumped his head repeatedly on his knees as he rocked slightly, trying to stuff out the sound and the silence and the light and the dark all at once... "I didn't do it, Sonny, I swear I didn't kill him..." he said pleadingly, although he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore.

"Okay," Sonny said, all the hurt and accusing hints gone from his voice, replaced by concern for his best friend that sounded oh so familiar. "Come on, Will, look at me."

Will couldn't. He didn't want to see that look again. The same look he saw everywhere he went. He'd come to realize that he disappointed people. He ruined things, and he let people down and he couldn't stand to see the evidence of that anymore. Especially on someone who was so uniquely special to him.

"I believe you, honestly. I do. I just - needed to hear you say it, to be sure," Sonny said, and Will could tell he meant what he said. "I'm sorry."

Will shook his head, his whole body trembling now as the tears overflowed. He hadn't even noticed the moisture gathering in his eyes until they spilled, they were that common nowadays. "Don't," he said, then snorted. He sounded so...like his mother. He laughed to himself, letting his head fall back to rest against the wall behind him.

Sonny watched uncertainly. "Are you alright?" he spoke softly, then scoffed at himself before Will could reply. "No, of course you're not alright, you're in jail, for God's sake!"

Will laughed out loud at Sonny's outburst, looking back up at his friend again, unable to contain himself. Perhaps jail really was making him crazy. He kept laughing though, and eventually Sonny joined in, just a little. It was enough, anyway.

"Will," Sonny sighed, bringing them both down with just one word. "Will, how did you get here?"

Will opened his mouth, before realizing he had no idea how to respond. Did Sonny still believe him guilty? Who wouldn't, after that?

"Tell me what's going on."

Sonny stared determinedly into Will's eyes. His usual blue was darkened almost to cold hard black and it was hard to find something of his friend's to hold on to. But damn him if he didn't _try_.

Will sucked in a ragged breath, staring back. It was always hard to meet Sonny's gaze - never-judging, always attentive - and it was the hardest it's ever been this time. Again, he felt that warmth spread through him and his breath seemed to be sucked right back out of him. He wondered, not for the first time, if Sonny felt it too. And if so, what was it that was always holding him back? "I screwed up," he managed to gasp out. "I screwed up so bad, I know, but I didn't kill him. You _know me_, Sonny, you know I'm not capable of this. I've been crazy lately but I would never - I - I-" He couldn't go on, losing oxygen quickly. Somebody had to believe him, he had to make Sonny understand.

"Will, Will, _Will_," Sonny repeated quickly, trying to stop his sudden panic. He reached through the bars, not giving a damn about the rules, wrapping his hands around Will's wrists and holding them tight, giving a hard shake to snap him out of it.

Will just looked at him, wide-eyed. Stolen breaths forgotten.

He stood there, wrists enclosed securely in Sonny's always comforting hands. Funny. How they never ventured past a simple touch of the hand every once and again. Never invading one another's space, not even for a simple, fleeting goodbye hug, as even the most platonic friends do. And the one time they had hugged - the _one_ time - it hadn't felt particularly friendly. It had sparked something between them and they had both decided to ignore it, for reasons not apparent to him. It could mean something, but for some reason Sonny wasn't willing to go there and Will wasn't about to push him into anything he didn't want. Not if it could ruin the one good thing - the one solid relationship he had going in his life.

He needed Sonny. He'd only just realized just how much, but it was true.

As usual, his eyes were an open book and Sonny must have read some of the thoughts tumbling through the mess in his head. He sure reacted as if he had. Sonny suddenly blinked, as if snapping out of a trance and released Will's hands like they'd shocked him. It was odd.

"You'll be okay, Will," Sonny promised after a curious pause. "You've got your grandfather on your side. And Rafe. And - well, all of Salem, really. No one thinks you're actually guilty." His words were kind, but foolish. It was all about how it appeared. Having a grandfather and ex-stepfather on the police force counted for little when you've got hard evidence stacked against you.

"Don't they?" Will said dubiously, smiling slightly as he slumped forward against the bars. He was exhausted.

"Of course not, they're your family and friends," Sonny said, frowning.

"I was also at the Dimera mansion that night. What do you think they're going to think about that part? Or the fact that I was carrying around a gun all night? Or that that same gun was confirmed as the murder weapon?" He let the questions hang there for a second, saw the crease forming between Sonny's brows. "It's hard to be so certain when there's that much evidence against me."

Sonny breathed out slowly, thinking this through. He shook his head, confidently. "They know you, Will, it won't matter."

Will looked back up at him through the bars, eyes shining. He wanted to believe Sonny but the truth was, whether he was released or not, there would always be those who thought him guilty. People would start to see him differently, no matter how hard they tried not to.

"What's going to happen to me, Sonny?" he whispered, suddenly frightened. He couldn't go to prison. He wouldn't survive in there, he was sure of it.

Sonny looked at him, lips pressed together, for once unsure of himself. It wasn't like him at all. Suddenly, Will wanted him to go back to being the Sonny he knew, the one who never backed down and always had the right advice to help him through. The one he could count on to be there for him. _Always_, like he'd promised.

"I don't know, Will," he replied softly, almost regretfully. Will could see it in his eyes, that he wanted so badly to tell his friend that everything would be just fine but he had no such guarantee. And he wouldn't sugar-coat things for him, there was no point.

Will hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he dragged his hand through his hair for the millionth time.

"But I do know that I'll be here for you, like I said," he continued on and Will peeked at him through his lashes, looking for some trace of doubt in Sonny's warm brown eyes. There was nothing. A nice sight. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Will swallowed loudly, studying Sonny's face for a long while. It calmed him. "Okay," he said softly, giving in. "Okay."

Carefully, Sonny reached a hand through the bars again to wrap around Will's wrist once again. He stared at the sight through eyes blurry with tears, and a smile threatened.

The door banged open and they both jumped back. As Sonny snatched his hand back (as gracefully as the situation called for), Will's face returned immediately to one of fear. His grandfather, Roman, stepped through. "Time's up, boys," he said in that deep, authoritive voice of his.

Sonny immediately jumped into action, not quite meeting Will's eyes as he said, "Anyway, I gotta get back to the shop. I left Chad in charge and he's hopeless when Mel's around. See you, Will." With that, he left. Nodding respectfully when he passed Roman on the way out.

Will swallowed hard, watching him go. All traces of the emotional, vulnerable Sonny that he'd seen just moments ago had gone the second that door had opened. Just a flick of his switch and everything was back to normal.

"Congratulations, Will," Roman said unexpectedly, and Will's head snapped up again. His grandfather was frowning. "You're being released on bail."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Well then. Hi, sorry if this is bad. Haven't really posted - or written - anything proper in a while but I finally got over my writer's block and this sort of just came out. So that's good, I guess. It'll be a two-shot I think - next chapter'll be out as soon as I can. Promise :) Anyways, review if you liked it, even a little bit haha or even if you hated it, that's okay too - any feedback is good feedback! - xxo, Desiree


	2. Always

"You got out?" Sonny said, still sounding stunned - but happy. "Will, that's amazing!" Sonny moved in unexpectedly for a hug, throwing his arms around Will's neck and holding tight. The gesture was not unwelcome, but still it took him a second to respond. By which time Sonny was already pulling away (too soon.)

Will reached out to stop him without thinking, hand on Sonny's forearm, and their eyes locked for a moment before Sonny pulled away, looking flustered. He cleared his throat, moving on quickly. "So," he said, feigning casual, putting space between them as he lead the pair out into the main room. "What do your folks think of EJ bailing you out of jail?"

"Uh, they don't know. Not yet, I mean. I haven't seen them. They released me and I came straight here." Will fell back onto the couch, hardly bothered.

Sonny, however, seemed to think it a huge deal. He looked up at that, his expression strange and indecipherable. There was clearly something on his mind but he was holding back, as ever. Will was getting better at this, learning to read Sonny and understand him when he decided to get greedy with his thoughts and keep them all to himself. Okay, so _that _was a little unfair but Will had a curiosity and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Anyway, it's not over yet. I'm still a suspect," he said, breaking eye contact as he glanced about the room.

Sonny recovered a little later, following Will's gaze and letting his eyes wander a bit. He shrugged. "They'll figure it out sooner or later, don't worry. Hey, they released you, didn't they? That must mean something."

Will laughed. "Well, actually, no. That means they take bribes. Then again, who could say no to the town mayor?"

"_EJ _bailed you out," Sonny said again in disbelief, twisting immediately around to face him. "But you're a suspect in his father's murder, why would he do that?"

Will made a face and didn't respond.

"You think maybe EJ knows something he's not telling you?" Sonny wondered aloud, directing the question to Will.

Will sighed, letting his head fall back on the cushions. He was quite sick of talking about the case and who was or wasn't guilty - it was all politics and he'd had about enough of it. He'd just been released after spending two nights in a cramped jail cell and he wanted to celebrate his freedom with his best friend, here, minus the drag of the arrest on his tail. "All I know is," he began. "I'm finally out and I couldn't care less about EJ's reasons. He helped me out when I needed it, so I'm not jinxing myself by butting into his buisness. Not again."

"But you are curious?" Sonny pushed.

He shrugged, picking at a loose string of fabric in the couch's arm. "I'm suspicious, sure. But I'll let the police handle it. I've spent way too long being pushed around by the Dimera's, and half the time it was my own stupid fault. I'm not risking my life by trying to get my own answers, thinking I'm smart enough not to get caught." He shook his head at himself, his laugh bitter and short-lived. "I won't make that mistake again, trust me."

"Alright," Sonny replied, seeing the logic in this. "I never understood why you went to work for that family, anyway." There was a question in his words, but Will wouldn't get it into that, not now at least. Maybe not ever.

"I didn't have much choice," he muttered. Then shot Sonny a look that clearly said, _'Don't ask questions.'_

His dark-haired companion nodded, giving up easily. He - along with everyone else in his life - had long since stopped trying to get through to Will on the subject of EJ Dimera. It wasn't worth the effort, Will would never budge. But Sonny had always been the only one who seemed to.._understand _in some ways. He could see that Will was going into this 'job' with open eyes; he saw EJ for what he was and wasn't going into this as a scared, naive little kid without the brains to get the hell out of it. Didn't mean he _approved_, per say, but he accepted it just as something Will had to do. So he said, "Alright," with a simple shrug and that was the end of it.

"Can we just," he began, sitting up all the way. "Sit here for a while? And maybe not talk about the case or EJ or any of that stuff? Please."

Sonny smiled, giving Will's shoulder a quick squeeze that made the expression on his face mirror Sonny's. "Sure," he replied, knowingly.

"Thanks," Will said fervently, resting his head on his palm and smiling back hugely. He liked this, hanging out here at the Kiriakis mansion, he liked the sense of calm he felt in Sonny's presence when everywhere else was chaos, he liked - well, he just plain liked Sonny. The thought took him aback, freezing the smile in place. _What?_

"Are you..okay? You got serious on me all of a sudden," Sonny said, chuckling uneasily.

Will nodded quickly, so he wouldn't try and force the thought out of him. It was becoming more and more obvious, the way he doted on Sonny with every problem that fell smack into his path, being so transparent and letting his thoughts slip away from him. Truth be told, he'd suspected - well, _known -_for a while now but he couldn't be sure of his feelings yet; there was nothing in his past to compare them to. And Sonny was confusing, so close and so distant all at once, and he couldn't understand why. Maybe he was trying to send signals Will just wasn't getting, maybe he wasn't interested, or maybe he just didn't _know_. He was thinking in circles, and none of it made sense to his muddled brain.

But Sonny - well... Sonny was a friend, a really _great_friend. Nevertheless, it had to stop or he would realize what exactly Will was trying to avoid, and then- And then what? What was he so scared of that would happen if he let his feelings show?

The thought plagued him, but he shoved it aside, clearing his throat. "Just..these last few days, y'know?" he said finally, explaining away his slip up. Sonny took the excuse admirably, of course.

He nodded sympathetically. "Like I said, I'm here. If you want to talk. If there's anything you need... I'm here," he said the last bit quietly, eyes lowered. It was something he reminded Will of over and over, because for the longest time Will had bottled things up and Sonny knew exactly how that felt. The pain crippling and the damage permanant. He just wanted to make damn sure it never happened again, that Will knew he had somebody he could talk to; Sonny would always be there. Always.

"You too," Will replied in the same tone of voice, causing them both to laugh out loud. "I mean it. I know you haven't been _arrested_or anything, but.." He rolled his eyes, struggling to stop the smile. He meant it, and he wanted Sonny to know that. "That doesn't mean you don't feel things. So. I'll be here. You know. If you need me."

He made himself meet Sonny's eyes after that, wanting him to see that he was sincere. The promise sounded funny coming from his lips, considering that naturally it was always him that needed the shoulder. But friendship was a two-way street and he was determined to take control of his life, starting right now._  
_  
Sonny blinked at the unexpected gesture, startled. "Uh, thanks. Thanks, man, that means a lot," he said, shaking off the surprise and smiling hesitantly.

Will nodded self-consciously, trying to ignore the giddy, happy feeling in his chest. He turned away after a second, shifting about on the couch in his restlessness, unconsciously moving just a little closer.

"You know what?" Sonny said, standing up rather abruptly. "I know just the thing. It's your first night of freedom and we should celebrate!" His eyes had lit up abruptly and he was grinning, that infectious little smile that had Will smiling from ear to ear in response.

Will laughed at Sonny's enthusiasm, not knowing what he had in store and not really caring either.

The other boy had disapeared into the kitchen in search of something secretive and Will's appreciative gaze followed him out, a corner of his lips turned up fondly. He returned moments later with a bottle of something clear and a square tray of finger foods balanced on one palm. He raised the fancy tray, balanced impressively on one palm, making a show of it, and dangled the bottle of alcohol proudly in the other. Will raised an eyebrow at the label.

"What?" Sonny said playfully. "I can't be perfect all the time."

Will snorted, snatching the bottle from his hands and twisting it around to inspect.

"I can be rebellious," he insisted, coaxing a laugh out of Will. "I _can_."

"No offense, but you're like the least rebellious person on the entire planet. I should know, I used to be just like you. 'Good little Will.' Never broke the rules. Oh but don't worry, it wears off," he said, smiling and twisting the cap loose.

Sonny stole the bottle back easily. "We're doing this right," he said, holding up two glasses from the tray on the table beside him. He raised it once before handing one over. Will rolled his eyes, but waited patiently as Sonny poured them both a glass.

Not waiting for instruction, Will tipped the glass back, downing the drink like it was nothing. He swallowed, wincing, then looked expectantly at Sonny, who was just watching him in silence.

"I'm not suggesting we get _drunk_-" Sonny started to say, with barely any heart. He'd known what he was getting himself into, he had to admit. It was sort of thrilling, when he came to think about it. Rebelling. And it was even more so with Will here beside him.

"Goody-two-shoes," Will teased in a whisper, leaning close as he sneakily reclaimed the bottle for his own. With their faces barely inches apart, Sonny could see Will's eyes, his lips - every little detail. It was...freaking scary, actually. And brilliant, too.

Sonny involuntarily shivered, managing a smile when he caught his breath. He cupped his own glass with two hands, raising it to his lips as he watched his friend pour himself another.

"Cheers," Will declared happily, as he knocked back another. He had a one-track mind and right now it was set on getting absolutely, ridiculously, wonderfully _drunk_.

This would not end well for either of them.

* * *

"Now, remember," Sonny said slowly, leaning down to look into Will's eyes and make sure he was paying attention. "This is a _one-time _thing. I'm not just going to be here supplying you with alcohol every time you have a problem. One day, you'll end up as an alcoholic and it'll be all my fault. And you'll blame me all the way through therapy and I just can't have that on my conscience. Okay?"

What could he say? He got talkative when he was drunk. And boy, was he _drunk_.

Will just laughed and laughed in response, burying his face in his sleeve. Sonny nudged him out of the self-conscious pose, frowning. He didn't like Will hiding. Especially now, with his cheeks all rosy pink from the alcohol they'd consumed. Cute. He beamed as Will reammerged, fingers folded in his sleeve.

"You're so drunk," he said, almost triumphantly.

"No, no," Sonny said quickly, in denial. "I am not drunk, _I do not get drunk_."

"Yes, well. First time for everything, isn't there?" Will said, propping his elbow up on the couch arm to keep himself steady. He rested his temple against a closed fist, keeping an eye on Sonny who looked rather tipsy despite himself. It was quite amusing to watch. "You okay?"

"Mmm," Sonny nodded stubbornly, though his head kept bobbing for way too long. "Never better." He sighed. "I'm glad you're out. Of the closet, I mean, not jail. Or, well, that too, but. Not what I meant, I... I don't like seeing you upset, you know?"

Will swallowed hard, not liking being reminded of those horrible days. They were finally behind him. "Yeah," he muttered absently, now just swirling the contents around and around in his glass.

"No, I really-" Sonny said, reaching out to grasp Will's wrist in his hand as he had done the night he'd visited him in his cell. Will glanced up, drink forgotten. "-hate. I do. You should smile, you should always smile."

Brow furrowing, he searched Sonny's face for an explanation, finding it quite easy under the circumstances. His eyes wandered down and landed on Sonny's lips, getting stuck there. He didn't say a word, fascinated at the warmth building in his stomach from such a simple - but wonderful - sight.

"And this EJ buisness!" Sonny burst out, snapping him out of it. He went on, oblivious. "Yeah, yeah. That's what worries me, that right there. _EJ freaking Dimera_." He grumbled a bit incoherently, and Will was surprised to see that Sonny harbored such a deep resentment for the guy; he'd never had much of an opinion of him. "He's gonna get you killed one of these days, I swear to you, and I'll - I just. Don't want you to get hurt, Will. I know you like him, but I can still be scared for you, can't I?"

Will's lips parted in stunned silence. He hadn't expected Sonny to practically bear his soul after a couple drinks, but it was a little too late now. "I - Well - sure," he stumbled out, coughing a little.

"I just care about you a whole lot. You're my friend, after all, can't have you dying on me," Sonny joked, smiling as he finally loosened his hold on Will's wrist. Skin tingling, Will found he quite missed the contact now that it was gone.

"'Course not," was all he could think to say in response, working through a hazy mind.

* * *

His whole body shook with laughter. He wasn't even sure what exactly was so funny anymore but he couldn't seem to stop. Even when Sonny's face took on a new, more serious expression. He reached out, all hesitancy thrown out the window, and his fingers ended up brushing lightly at the smooth hard line of his jaw. Sonny seemed startled at that. But didn't seem to mind either, so Will didn't pull back. Instead he shifted closer on the stiff couch so that they were now knee to knee, invading his space further. He was being forward, he knew that much but he couldn't bother caring, not with the soothing liquid coursing through his system and plunging him deeper into a blissful unawareness.

He leaned in and heard Sonny suck in his breath. They were so close now, so close it was disorienting. Will took a moment to take in Sonny's soft features up close. Wide brown eyes stared back at him, looking lost and scared. He gave Sonny the chance to pull away, questioning him with a look, but he didn't take the opportunity. Will took that as a good sign, trailing his hand from Sonny's jaw to the back of his neck with purpose. Gently but firmly, he pulled them together.

Their lips touched, just barely before-

"No, no, no - I can't do this, I can't," Sonny gasped out, pulling away just as Will began to think he was about to get everything he'd ever hoped for. His stomach dropped, seeing the regretful look on Sonny's face. He'd scrambled up off the couch in seconds.

"It's fine, Sonny. I should probably go, my parents-" he rambled off his excuses, already dying to be anywhere but here. He didn't stop to decipher the look on Sonny's face this time; he knew exactly what he was seeing. Rejection, plain and simple.

"Will, _wait_!" Sonny said, desperately. He caught up to his friend in the foyer, yanking him back by the arm. Will shrugged him off gently, pleading with his eyes for Sonny to just let him suffer the embarrassment alone. "If you just let me explain before you _take off_-"

"There's nothing to explain. _Really_. I may be new to this but don't worry, I got it. Loud and clear, thanks," he said, working to keep the spite from entering his voice. He couldn't exactly help it, not now.

"No, you don't," Sonny insisted, and he sounded upset, though Will couldn't imagine why. It wasn't him who'd just tried to kiss his best friend. _Stupid, stupid._

Will turned away. "Just - forget this happened, okay?" he sighed, grabbing the door handle in his shaking fist. He suddenly felt the exhaustion of the last few days hit him and he just wanted out. He wanted to go home to his own apartment and crash on his own bed, not getting up for anything until, by some miracle, his life started to look something like normal. But of course he couldn't do that; he didn't have a home anymore.

Sonny flinched as the door slammed in his face, the echoing sound making him feel suddenly lonely in the large house. "Will..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: well asesfrgthyjk. I don't know what to think of this. I mean it's just such a cliche move, like 'this character is in love with this character so he/she plies them alcohol and they end up making out, the end.' I've seen it a billion times and I'm sure you have too lol Well I didn't intend it that way, so hopefully you don't see it like that. I just went with the scene and tried to follow the characters as best I could. They just _happened _to get drunk and almost-kiss lol

Anyways, enough of my rambling hope you enjoyed it :) Review if you want!  
-xxo, Desiree


End file.
